Renewal
by PurpleDerpi
Summary: This takes place in the future and Seras is The New Director of The Hellsing Organization. The story follows Hellsing's New Secretary. What kind of trouble will this Secretary find himself in? Find out.
1. New

**I don't anything****, it is owned by it's respective owners. Please support the official content.**

A young man stood in front of a huge mansion. His blue color eyes widen in amazement with his blonde hair blowing as a drift hit him. The teen wore a nice black polo shirt with kahki dress pants as well as black dress shoes. A enevelope folder in hand containing several documents.

"Hey!" Someone shouted at him.

The teen look at a older man coming towards him with his rifle at the ready. The man had on a uniform with a vest on his chest and on his shoulder. One could see a shield and underneath the shield was a word that appeared as, "Hellsing."

"This place is off limits, I suggest you leave." The guard stated.

The teen gave a sheepish look.

"Sorry, I was requested for an interview by your Director." He responded.

The guard raised a brow and used his earpiece to communicate with his superior. After a second the guard looked back down at the teen.

"Name and code phrase?" He asked.

"James Henderson, "To be in Hellsing is to be given the honor to kill all supernatural entities against The Majesty, The Country and The Chruch." James said.

The guard gave a crude nod.

"Alright, everything checks out let's go. Don't go wondering off." The Man stated.

James nodded and would wait a few moments until another guard took him into the mansion. He was impressed at the foyer.

"This is so awesome." James said.

The guard chuckled.

"You'll get used to it." He stated.

They traveled up to the second floor, the pair stood before a door. The Hellsing guard open the door while James went into the room first. It was mostly barren aside from two desks. One desk stood next to a wall on his right side while the other desk was turned to face him. He saw a woman sitting behind the desk facing him. Her blonde hair concealed her eyes as she did paperwork.

"Sir! The applicant has arrived!" The guard annoauced.

The woman stop doing what she was doing as she looked up towards the two people. Her light blue color iris's shined brightly with her face coming to a fond experssion. She wore a black suit with a tie that did match her outfit. James eye's widen in recongition of the woman.

"It's _you!_" He shouted.

The guard raised a brow but dismissed himself while closing the door behind him.

"Yes, though I wasn't expecting our paths to criss again." She stated.

"I didn't realize you were the Director of Hellsing...um Miss?" James wondered.

"Oh, I'm Seras Victoria." She said.

James gave a nod while she motioned for him to stand in front of her desk. The teen did as instructed as Seras told him while also handing her his evelope. Seras took the object before opening it then proceded to look at it's contents. She could see the school he went to, official record of enrollment and many other important documents. Once she was finished the woman set the evelope down. Her eyes meet James head on without flinching.

"Everything seems in order, you're hired." Seras stated.

James nearly tripped over himself as he became confused as to why he was hired so easily.

"What? Every other person I tried to hire for my secertary position has either ran off in fear of my guard or never came up after finding out the letter's contents. Despite being way younger then those "professionals" you showed more courage then them. I guess you arent afraid of dying or took my lesson seriously to keep fighting for your life. Either way you start now. I need a new schedule within the hour." Seras address the matter of his confusion.

James realize the point as he quickly made his way over to the other desk. He found a piece of paper staring back at him and he sat down before observing it at closer detail. James would sweat drop.

'This is a disorganized piece of schedule. Best I start working on it now.' He thought.

The idea wasn't as easy as one, two, three and while he didn't perfectly know how to make a schedule he did his best. It took several tries. The teen finish with seconds to spare, as he handed the updated schedule to Seras. The woman took as she gave a look over with her eyes not showing any emotions. Finally, she gave a frown.

"Not bad but what is this break time?" Seras asked.

"Oh, I don't judge your mental prowess. In case of an emergency you can re-gain yourself or prepare in between events. It'll allow for you to rest as well and simply do whatever you like during the busy day to day basis. I gave you fifth-teen mintues to not hold up your overall flow of duties. I hope you don't mind." James answered nervously.

Silence. That was all that happened for pure seconds. Then Seras reply.

"How thoughtful needs improvement but keep it up. Now I have calls and papers that need to be dealt with if you have any trouble. I will assist you."

"Yes, Ma'am."

That would be it as James went to engage with the task given to him. His job as a secretary began, despite his short comings. Seras was very patient with him.

**A week later. **

James gave a yawn as he walked into Hellsing with his new outfit. It contain a white button up t-shirt, a brown suit and khaki pants with the same black dress shoes. He held a binder in one hand and while he thought it would be another day. Something felt off with the atmosphere, the gaurd posted in the hall eyes were dilted to a certain degree.

'Odd, I guess I'll go and inform Seras.' He thought.

James gave a friendly nod while the guard nodded back in acknowledgment. The teen went up the stairs and as he was heading to the Directors room. James noticed someone in the shadows but as soon as he saw the being it vanished. James blinked. He wasnt tired, had went to sleep at a respectable time and had breakfast. The teen wouldn't say it was his imagination but reporting this to Seras would make him seem paronoid and as he went into the Director's room. James did inform her.

"Ma'am, all the staff members I have come across are acting weird as if they are in a daze. Is something going on?" James asked.

Seras nearly lost her compsure but kept herself together as she did smile at him.

"Don't worry, Ill make sure to be extra careful." She stated.

"Thank you. Now you have a phone call from Sir Brandon. I suggest you take care of it." James said.

Seras fell flat like a wounded puppy, honestly some people were just an annoyance.

"Fine, I'll deal with him." She grumbled.

James sat at his desk doing his tasks for the day. Though a feeling of despair kept grasping at his gut.

'What is up with me today?' He thought.

Hopefully he could shake this feelings off and soon.


	2. Connections of Destruction

**I don't own anything****, it is owned by it's respective owners. Please support The Official Content. **

James did have to go downstairs to get a hand full of books from the library. He did see a guard posted in front of the stairs as he got closer to them. The guard eyed him until he stepped in front of James, blocking his way up to the second floor.

"Madam Victoria doesn't want to be bothered while speaking with her brother." He informed James.

James raised a brow, he didn't schedule such a meeting nor was he informed. He also didnt have the strength to fight the man in front of him. James had to play his first hand very carefully to get by the male.

"Ah, I guess news from The Queen herself can wait until after this visit." James said.

The guard eyes shot open as he clenched his head in pain.

"What the...James?" He asked.

James didn't know what was happening but he took the oppurtunity to rush pass him while going up the stairs. James reach Sera's door. His hand on the handle. However, he saw a shadow appearing over his own and turn around only to be pin to the door. A hand clenching his throat. He got a good look at the assilant. A tale yet thin man stood over him. His blood red eyes stared down at him with excitment. The orange tinted glasses only multipied it. His red fedora couldn't fully cover his long black hair. The man outfit contain a charcoil suit, red overcoat covering it and brown leather boats. The man sent one of his fingers in between James eyes.

"You will let me in." The mysterious spoke.

James's eyes flash blue to red while he kept repeating only one letter.

"I..."

James fought against the man from saying that he would let the vampire into the Director's room. The man pushed again while James once more prevailed in pushing back. He didn't want to be under this person's influence. Finally, after a few more back and forth. James won the fight as his blue eyes glared hotly at the man.

"I won't let you inside, vampire!" James shouted.

The man seemed surprised at first but began laughing loudly. This confused James.

"Im impressed, human! That is some willpower you got there!" He complimented.

The door open behind him and James fell back. At the same time, the teen realized that the only thing keeping him standing was the door. The battle for his free will seemed to physically tax his body to exhuastion. Luckily, two hands held onto his upper arms while his back leaned up against someone. James looked upwards to see Sera staring down Alucard.

"Master..." He spoke.

"What were you doing to my secretary, Alucard?" Sera asked.

Alucard stopped laughing while raising a brow at Sera. The Draculina seemed more protective of her staff then usual.

"I was about to have some fun until he resisted both of my attempts. It's a waste to keep him as a desk job worker. I suggest honing his skills and training him." Alucard sajd.

Sera tighten her hold on the boy.

"No, I like to not have to go through the hiring process of a new secretary again." Seras stated.

Alucard didn't buy it but didn't press the issue as he had already gotten the answer he wanted just by sniffing the air. The man snapped his fingers as James felt whatever made the atmosphere fell off earlier, became extinct.

"Thank you for releasing your illusion on my staff members. Come in, let's get a breather." Seras said.

James and Alucard were lead into the Director's room. There they would introduce Alucard.

"James this is my Master Alucard and Master this is James." Seras spoke.

James stuck his hand out while Alucard raised a brow.

"A handshake to a monster, such manners."

Alucard nontheless would shake hands with James as a sign of respect to the human that resisted his control. Though when he pulled away the teen held onto him tightly and forced him to stay where he stood. James looked into Alucard's eyes.

"You aren't a monster, My Master isn't a monster and she doesn't think you are either. I don't have a reason but when I do, I'll challenge you with it." James told him.

Alucard felt his hand being freed.

"That's just cute, trying to convince me I'm not a monster." Alucard chuckled.

"Anyways, why did you come here?" Seras asked.

"I wanted to drop by and say hi, nothing too serious. At least I was throughly entertained this visit." Alucard said.

Seras nearly rolled her eyes.

"Im sure you were but don't put my secretary into your plots." The woman said.

"Of course, police girl." Alucard replied.

"Police girl?" James asked.

"I have a name, it's Sera Victoria!" She shouted in frustration.

Alucard chuckled.

"I will take my leave, police girl."

Afterwards, Alucard did leave the room by walking through the wall. Leaving the pair alone in the room.

"That was fast." James commented.

"He usually doesnt stay very long but because of what happened today. I will have to hire you a bodyguard." Seeas stated.

James didnt want one but the dangers of working with Hellsing were quite high. He held sensitive information that could be used to destroy the originazation. He also held political connections. It be best to let Seras do what she thought was right.

"Alright let me make the applications and interview slots." James stated.

"Good, we will find someone." Seras said.

The res of the day at Hellsing continued as normal as did the week until James pass by the gun range after checking inventory. He overheard a group of guards.

"Look's like the gun is busted." One of the men stated.

James went over and gently move his way to the front of the group to see the gun. It indeed was broken but not unfixable. After fixing the weapon to a decent condition he handed it back to the guard. James let his finger slam into the man's chest several times while glaring into his eyes.

"Keep. it. Clean.".

After that the teen left with the guards momentarily stun at one of the most unexpected people to fix their problem left the room. It would take a week for a new applicate to actually appear in Seras Office. Finally, they were able to get an interview. The girl had long brunnette hair with black color eyes that widen at seeing James while the teen waved kindly at her. Though his eyes showed annoyance and rage. Seras caught on with the rather heavy anger radiating off of the pair. Though James was doing way better in containing his emotions.

"Welcome, please do your best." James said.

"What is he doing here!? He cant do anything but stare!" She shouted.

Seras really didnt want to deal with this as she instantly changed her expression. The woman glared down at the teen brunnette.

"Shut up and do the interview. If I wasnt looking for a capable body guard I would throw you out. I dont care if you hate the other but you will do your job." Sera hissed.

The brunnette instantly behaved as she had the full stare of a Draculina directed at her.

"Do face me, Ms. Valintine. I will be doing the interview while my Master will be working as a moderator. To keep things as fair as possible." James spoke.

Ms. Valintine faced James with a scowl as her expression. She hated the smug look that he gave her and it only made her scowl deepen at him.

'How is this even fair!? You have a Draculina on your side!' She thought.


	3. Profession vs Emotions

**I do not own anything. It is owned by it's respective owners. Please support the official content. **"Good, let us begin your first and last name?"

"Maria Valintine." She spoke.

"Do you have any hobbies or previous experience as a body guard in the past?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Years."

"Any noteworthy achievements?"

"I was promoted to the head of the security detail and was successful at protecting my former boss."

"I see, what makes you more qualified then the other applicates?"

Maria reach into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. She flickered out the knife before cutting herself with the blade. At first nothing happened as blood ran down her hand. Though in a second she constructed a sword out of her own blood.

"My former Master gave me the power to wield my blood as I see fit. Im a Vampire and don't require as much sleep. Etc. Etc." Maria responded.

"I have heard enough, you're hired." Seras said.

If James could disagree with the verdict then he obviously would have done it by now but one look from Seras made sure to keep him in his place. The Secretary could only cleanly file the papers before setting them onto the desk.

"I will give her the standard issue uniform and clearance." James spoke.

Maria gave a grin at being successful on her interview and could start working instead of being bored at home. She could go on exciting missions with Seras or protect some sort of important item while its being teleported. The pay was also very high.

"You will have only one assignment." Seras began.

Maria became confused as well as chest fallen at the news. She waited for her new boss to speak to her.

"You will protect my Secretary with your life. When he works, you work and I have already made arrangements for you both to live in this mansion." Seras informed her.

"Who is your Secretary?" Maria asked.

"Me.' James answered.

Silence filled the room until Maria processed the information. She glared at James while he returned it with ease.

"Jesus, I have to take of such a kitten." She spat.

"I don't like this either, bitch."

Seras gave a sign at the pair's hostility. Hopefully the two would grow up and settle there own differences.

Maria sat down at an empty table before putting her tray onto the funiture.

"Why the hell did I have to get assigned to that creep?" Maria asked herself through gritted teeth.

She wanted to just rip him limb from limb but orders were orders no matter how much she hated them. She still had to act professional enough.

"What's got you in a bunch?" Someone asked her.

Maria looked up to see a man in his thirities staring down at her. The male's hazel color eyes stood out from his dark brown hair.

"I have to guard The Hellsing's Secretary. I didn't apply to be a baby sitter." Maria answered.

The guard chuckled.

"I know it seems really bad but maybe it wont be all that bad." He said.

The girl gave a shrug as she began to eat her food. A unimpressed expression came to her features. Maria still held the same features after watching a group of her classmates chase after James. It looked like that he still had some bullies. Maria didn't care as she let them do as they please.

'He has to be able to fend for himself. I'm not defending him from such weak people.' Maria thought.

She just would tell Sera that he ran off without telling her and everything shouldn't be too bad. James ran out into the school yard with his pursuers right on his tail.

'Of course that bitch wouldn't help but I might as well lose them.' James thought.

The teen continued to run as fast as he could but his bullies were really wanting a piece of him.

"Come back here girlie!" One of them shouted.

"We just want to play with you!" Another yelled.

James felt them gaining ground on him and took a tight left as he came close to touching the corner. James ran down the ally and saw a grabage can. As he past by it he knocked it over, getting at least one of his attackers.

'Just my day.' James thought.

Sera watch as Maria entered her office without James. The woman raised a brow.

"Where is James?' She asked.

Maria gave a shrug.

"He ended up running off saying he didnt need protection and had to get something from his house." She spoke.

Seras knew her employee better then that and knew that he wouldn't just run. His admiration and respect for her were too much, James always followed her orders to the letter no execptions. Maria found Sera in front of her in an instant. The woman towering over her with an intense stare that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Ill ask you again, Where is he?" She growled.

Maria didn't lie this time as just staring into Sera's gaze forced the truth out or her without any resistance.

"A group of kids were chasing after him and I felt like he could have handled them on his own without help." Maria said.

Sera rarely lost her compsure but she did this time as her shadow arm manifiasted while her fangs became more pronouced and the rage in her eyes deepen to endless levels. She stabbed her finger into Maria's shoulder which made the girl whimper in pain.

"You will find him and bring him here. Afterwards, you will be terminated because of your neglience to the job! I don't know what happened between the both of you in the past but get over it or I swear to the devil that I will kill you if a single scratch is on him! Now get going little girl!" Seras shouted.

Maria didn't waste a second before running away. Her body was consumed by fear as she became deathly afraid of Seras. She didn't realize that the women could become as hostile as she was over a secretary. They could always be replaced.

James ran into a dead end as he turn the other way to see that the group of bullies were already coming towards him with glee. However, one stepped forward in front of the group with a wicked grin.

"Finally the female dog can't run no more." He spoke.

James didnt really have a choice in the matter as he raised his arms up to defend. Though the guard was weak and it caused the group of people to laugh.

"You call that a guard, I bet you can't throw a punch! Here Ill show you how it's done." He spoke.

James eyes widen as the male threw a punch at him that easily slipped in between his two arms and right into his face. James staggered back to the wall but wouldn't slide down. Instead, he gave them a glare before rushing towards the group with a shout. It didn't end well as James got kicked in the stomach. The teen hit the floor as the others converged around him like vultures.

"Alright boys, have at it with the girl!"

Maria rush through the streets using her nose to find James. The girl push through a couple as she felt her body kick into overdrive while her rage seem to boil inside her.

'If I didnt need this job, I wouldnt be here and besides that bitch can cram it down her throat! He is fine by himself!' She thought.

Except the pit in her stomach that grew told her otherwise and thus concern began filling her body. The scent grew stronger as she narrowed in on his position. However, the scent of fresh blood filled the air. Horror struck her first but Maria surpressed it as she threw out a curse. The girl hoped that it wasn't James blood. Maria turn down into an alley which eventually lead her to a sickening scene. The group of bullies stood over a beaten form of James. The boy eyes were still open but glossed over signaling that he didn't have much time left to stay awake. Maria watch as another kicked landed onto Jame's room. He didn't cry out but his body gave a unhealthy jerk. She couldn't watch this anymore as Maria rush towards them.

"Hey!" She shouted.

One of them turn to face her but he was greeted with a punch to his face. Time came to a still as everyone processed what was happening. James just passed out due to the heavy beating he took from the bullies. The bullies slowly face Maria with confusion but as they realize the stance she took the group showed anger yet excitement.

"Come on boys! Get her!" They yelled.

Maria internally groaned.

'This is why I hate weak people.' She thought.


	4. Issue's everywhere

**I don't own anything, it is owned by its respective owners. Please support the official release.**

Maria launched a harsh punch to one of males that sent him flyinh to ground. The teen fought against them all as she dispatched them one by one. Finally, after several mintues she won the fight and stood over all of the bodies. She gave James a look before signing in defeat as she picked him. Maria would put him on her back before carrying him via a piggy back.

"You're such a pain you know that, you couldn't even lose them." Maria said.

He couldn't say anything because he was unconsious. Maria got out of the alleyway. A passerby instantly saw the condition James was in and quickly rush over to them. Maria cursed as she had no choice but to stay put otherwise she could have been under arrest.

"Oh my god!"

"Poor boy, somebody call an ambulance!" Another shouted**.**

Thus the trip to the hospital went by like a blur, Maria was put in the hall across from his room. Seras was oddly there before James's family, the woman didn't look happy as she stormed down the hallway towards her. The Vampire stopping in front of Maria, the two starring down one another.

"I don't know who you think you are but you are fired for your performance." Sera spat.

"I don't have to babysit him all the time, he should be able to take care of himself! I dont know why you are getting so worked up about him! He is just a secretary!" Maria yelled back.

"Ahem!" Someone shouted.

The two would divert their attention to the person wanting to speak. It was the doctor the male gave them a glare.

"Arguments are fine if they are outside the hospital. My patient is still recovering if you two haven't noticed." He spoke.

Sera's glare did drop considerably before speaking with him.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Despite his injuries his body is recovering very quickly. The good thing about youth these days and his body has probably learned to recover a bit faster since he had some scarring. From earlier beatings. He needs to take it easy for tommorow that means no work, Director." The Doctor said.

"At least it is better then what I initially thought, is he awake?" She asked.

"Yes but I can only allow family members at this time." The Doctor stated.

"It's alright they can go in." A new voice emerged.

Everyone saw a man walk up to them. He wore a white botten up t-shirt with his black tie loosen for some reason. The man wore khaki base as well as black dress shoes. He had blonde yellow hair with hazel color eyes where filled with sorrow.

"You must be his father?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm Benjamin. It's been awhile Seras." Benjamin introduce himself.

The woman stared down Benjamin.

"It has been a long time, sorry about all this I have already fired her for not doing her job." Seras said.

Maria didn't respond but gave a tsk while Benjamin didn't pay her any mind.

"Doctor let The Director go inside to visit James. She won't cause you any problems. He speaks well of her." Benjamin stated.

The Doctor gave a nod, Seras quickly rushed into the room without a second thought. Seras found James sitting up in his bed. A bandage was securely placed around his head. His right wrist recieving the same treatment.

"You okay?" Seras asked.

James slightly jumped as he was daydreaming but did look at Sera. The boy gave an embrassed look.

"Sorry, Master. I tried to get them off of my back but I failed."

Seras shock her head, she knew that the boy wasn't much of a fighter.

"It's okay, as long as you succeed next time." She stated.

"I defintely will, now you won-"

"No work. At. All. I want you to rest and come back on Thursday." Seras interupted.

"Ah, speaking of which I overheard you in the hallway with Maria." James spoke.

Seras visibly stiffen like a poll afterwards she grew a sour look.

"What about her?" She asked.

"Can you re-hire her? Look, I know things went sour real fast but she is a decent person. We have a rough past and its going to take more then the job to get her to actually do it. Then she can't protect me all the time at some point something will go south. She can't protect me. We make mistakes Master...so please just think about it."

Seras initially gave a thought over the idea. Normally, she wouldn't consider it because this incident was intentionally. Though James was right the pair seem to have a very rough relationship. The request was also coming from the boy. She gave a frustrated scoff.

"If that's how you want it. I'll give her another chance but only another chance." She responded.

That's when James gave her a tight hug. Seras nearly pused him off but she ended up not doing it. Instead, the woman gave a one handed pat on his back. Seras couldn't help but let a small smile slip on her features. Meanwhile, Benjamin sat next to Maria. The man having to start the conversation.

"You are just a handful, the cataylst to my son's desperate attempt. Now this, can't say that I'm surprised. For once can you give him a chance?" Benjamin asked.

Maria looked down in guilt. She knew that she was solely responsible. The reason why James had to move schools. Maria was that reason. All because of some popularity and pride. Honestly, at times she wanted to change things but other times not so much. All she saw was a child needing to be babysat, a coward and a weakling.

"A chance? He had plently of chances back then." Maria said.

"I don't think so, we both know you ignored him on a daily basis. Maybe you can't swallow your pride to defend someone of his nature." Benjamin said.

Maria glared at the man.

"You're wrong." She snarled.

"Then be a big girl istead of acting like a brat. Look at what it cost you. I suggest you shape yourself up because if this gets out then you won't be finding another job for awhile." Benjamin replied.

The door to James's room slammed open, Seras gave Maria a stare of pure hatred. The girl returned it right back without missing a beat. Seras walked over to her and lifted Maria up into the air. She made sure to stare the girl down with as much intense poison she could muster.

"Be glad he has a liking to you. I will hire you back but this will be your last chance. Any slip up or even if you think about leaving him alone like that again. I will kill you. Slowly." Seras empthasized.

That's when Seras shoved Maria into the wall. The teen bouncing off of the material before catching herself. The girl being surprised at the information. Seras walk away from the pair down the hall. Maria morever went to confront James as she went into his room. Benjamin only gave a sigh.

'Touchy much?' Benjamin thought.

James stared at Maria with surprise, he wasn't expecting her to be here.

"Mother hen basically forced me to visit. Secondly, I don't need your help to keep a job let alone get one." Maria said.

James just shrugged as he locked his hands together.

"I know you hate me, which sucks for me because I don't have the same feeling. I do want us to at least get along professionally. I know you didn't need help but I still felt like helping you. Please Maria just be professionally, I'll stay out of your personal life." James said.

Maria stayed silent, at first the idea was considered idioitic and selfish. It didn't matter if she lost this job and eventually found a new one. The issue was when she would find a new job. Maria had things she wanted to do and buy with her own money. Her expenses dried up waiting to find a job. Maria would have to swallow her pride and self imagine until she could get a new one. Which meant working for Hellsing until she secured another position somewhere else. The teen turn around and headed for the door.

"Fine. If you want, this will make us even but I'm only staying until I get another job." Maria answered.

"That'll work for me, the less the better." He spoke.

Maria walked out of the hospital room with Benjamin waiting on her. The man stood up from one of the chairs and walk right past her to head into the room. Maria decided to just head home until further notice.


End file.
